Frank West vs The Punisher
Frank West vs The Punisher is a what if Death Battle by Sailor Elsa. It features Frank West from Dead Rising and The Punisher from Marvel Comics. Description These two powerhouses named Frank have survived things normal men should not be able to survive. Interlude Wiz: It takes a lot to be a survivor. Wheter it be in wars or a zombie apocolypse surviving is truly a feat in of itself. Boomstick: Yeah, and these two have survived some serious shit. Wiz: Frank West, the photographic zombie hunter of Dead Rising. Boomstick: And The Punisher, the war hero of Marvel Comics. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills, to find out who would win....a DEATH BATTLE! Frank West Wiz: Frank Castle was just your average soldier in the army. Fighting for his country, Frank was one of the greatest Marines that ever lived. '''Boomstick: However after coming home from a third tour of duty, he decided to be a pussy and quit. Wiz: Boomstick! He just wanted to spend time with his family, a family he had been neglecting just to be a war hero. Boomstick: So? Why quit a job as badass as a Marine? Wiz: And you always wonder why your ex-wife left you. Anyway, Frank decided to go on a walk with his wife and children, not expecting anything bad to happen, happy to finally be home with them. Boomstick: Well, guess what? It did! Out of nowhere a mobster gunned down his family. See, that's what you get for abandoning your country soldier! Wiz: That's heartless, man. Boomstick: Whatever. Too bad he could not get any help from the police, since the very mafia that killed his family had the police in their pocket. Wiz: Unable to even convict the person who willed his family, Frank took to the streets, using the skills he learned as a Marine, and became something new. Armed with state-of-the-art weapons, Frank Castle declared war on crime. He was no hero, he was.....the Punisher! The Punisher Fight Zombies are seen walking around the mall. Each of them searching for more victims. Just then the doors blasted open in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Punisher could be seen slowly walking in. Punisher: Damn monsters. These things need to be put in the ground now. Just then from a balcony, Frank is seen. Jumping down and landing in front of Punisher, Frank tripped and landed on his ass. Punisher: You the last survivor here? Frank: Looks like it. What are you doing here? Punisher: What does it look like I'm doing? A zombie walked up behind Punisher and just before it could attack, he shot it's brains out. Punisher: I'm killing these bastards. Now get out of here. I have a hundreds of of these things to kill. Frank: Hey! Not so fast. I have some experiance that could be helpful. Punisher looked at him, and then turned and walked away. Frank: I've covered WARS you know! Punisher: I've been IN wars, kid. So beat it, or I will blast your ass. Frank: Hey pal. No need for violence with me. I was just saying have fought these guys before, just thought you would like a little back up. Punisher: Fine. I'll give you a chance. Show me what you can do. Frank: R-really? Okay then. Punisher: All you have to do.....is survive! Frank....wait.......WHAT? Punisher: You have till the count of three to get ready. Frank: Oh god. Punisher: One..... Frank ran off to hide in the mall. Results Trivia Who do you think will win? Frank West Frank Castle Category:Sailor Elsa Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles